Wrong Impression
by Mentalinsanity
Summary: Seit Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg hat Harry Potter mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet nur nicht damit dass er eine Schwester hat...Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Wrong Impression  
  
  
  
Autor/in: Sunny  
  
Altersbeschränkung: Hmm, ich denke mal so ab 6 Jahren., so schlimm is die Story nämlich nich *gg*  
  
Inhaltsangabe: Also, die Story spielt in Harrys 5. Schuljahr und er hat seit Voldemorts erneutem Aufstieg mit allem gerechnet nur nicht das er eine gleichaltrige Schwester bekommt, die sein Leben um einiges aus der Bahn bringt.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Personen außer Michelle Potter & Co gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling  
  
Feedback: Morddrohungen und anderes bitte an: mailto:Honeymoon1101@web.de  
  
"Mom, Dad!!", rief das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und rannte, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppen runter in die Küche. "Der hier ist eben gekommen! Sie nehmen mich, ich werde endlich Harry kennen lernen", keuchte das Mädchen außer Atem und hielt ihren Eltern den Brief mit dem Hogwarts- Siegel unter die Nase. "Jetzt beruhige dich, Michelle...", meinte ihre Mutter ruhig und nahm ihrer Tochter den Brief aus der Hand.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Potter, Wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen dass sie an Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind .Beigelegt sind eine Liste der Schulbücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31.Juli und wünschen ihnen noch weiterhin schöne Ferien. Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
  
  
"Jetzt muss ich endlich keinen Privatlehrer mehr haben. Was glaubt ihr wie Harry reagieren wird?", fragte Michelle und hüpfte freudig durch die Küche. "Wahrscheinlich wird er dich gar nicht erkennen, er hat noch nie etwas von dir gehört...wie würdest du an seiner Stelle reagieren?", mischte sich ihr Vater ein und hielt Michelle mit starkem aber sanftem Griff an der Schulter fest "Und nun beruhige dich endlich, du bist 15 und keine 10 mehr" "Du hast ja Recht, entschuldige", gab Michelle zur Antwort und senkte entschuldigend den Kopf "Aber ich freu mich nun mal so" "Ich denke, wir fahren morgen in die Winkelgasse und kaufen dort keine Schulsachen, heute wird es zu stressig und nun geh und mach dich fertig. Die Branchs müssten gleich da sein" , warf Mrs. Barret ein und scheuchte ihre Tochter mit einer flinken Handbewegung aus der Küche in ihre Zimmer. "Muss ich wirklich? Ich hasse Thomas, er ist so ein Idiot...", protestierte Michelle jedoch reichte ein Blick ihrer Mutter und schon war sie wieder in ihr Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Eine Weile später hörte Michelle aus ihrem Zimmer das Läuten der Klingel "Michelle, kommst du bitte?!", rief Mr. Barret von unten und einige Sekunden später kam Michelle auch schon die Treppe herunter, sie hatte eigentlich gedacht dass ihr heute nichts mehr den Tag verderben könne doch da hatte sie noch nicht mit Thomas Branch gerechnet. Er stand unten mit seinen Eltern im Korridor, wie immer starrte er Michelle wie das 7.Weltwunder an "Mund zu, sonst kommen Fliegen rein", bemerkte Michelle sarkastisch und grinste Thomas frech an während sie sich einige Strähnen ihres langen schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn strich "Guten Tag, Mr. Und Mrs. Branch", begrüßte sie kurz nach ihrem Kommentar Thomas' Eltern und lächelte diese gespielt freundlich an. Eigentlich konnte sie diese Familie noch nie ausstehen und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war dass Thomas ihr wie ein Schoßhund in der Schule sowie auch zuhause nachlief und alles auch nur erdenkliche für Michelle tun würde. Es hatte also Vor- sowie auch Nachteile.  
  
"Oh, hallo Michelle, gut siehst du aus", begrüßte Mrs. Branch, Michelle und sie wusste auch dass sie Recht hatte. Viele sagten dass Michelle ein hübsches Mädchen war. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die im Licht leicht bläulich schimmerten und ihre blau-grünen Augen blinzelten aufmerksam durch die Gegend zwar war sie nicht die aller Dünnste aber die Pfunde die sie zuviel auf den Rippen hatte sah man fast überhaupt nicht und seit letztem Jahr trug sie zwei Tattoos, das eine war ein chinesisches Zeichen auf ihrer Schulter, das Traum bedeutete und das andere waren langgezogene Ornamente am Lendenwirbel. "Kommt wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer, dort ist es gemütlicher als hier im Flur rumzustehen, Michelle und Thomas können sich ja oben amüsieren", meinte Mr. Barret und zwinkerte den Beiden gutmütig zu. Michelle kommentierte die Aussage ihres Vater nur mit einem säuerlichem Schnauben und sah ihn böse an während sie in unüberhörbar genervtem Tonfall zu Thomas sagte "Komm mit".  
  
Der Junge folgte ihr mit schnellen Schritten und als sie in den Zimmern seines Schwarm angekommen waren sah er sich neugierig um "Du hast schon wieder umgestellt?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig. "Ja, das mach ich immer wenn ich nichts zu tun habe außerdem würde es sonst langweilig aussehen", gab Michelle zur Antwort und ließ sich auf die, am Fenster stehende, Couch fallen. Thomas tat es ihr gleich und legte einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne der Couch "Du siehst toll aus", meinte er verlegen "Danke, aber lass diese Anbaggerversuche, du weißt doch dass ich nie mit dir zusammenkommen werde und es auch nicht will...", entgegnete Michelle und rückte ein kleines Stück von Thomas weg "Außerdem werde ich ab dem 1.September eh nicht mehr hier sein...ich gehe nach Hogwarts", fügte sie noch, mit einem triumphierendem Lächeln, hinzu. "Ach, dann werden wir uns ja öfter sehen", gab Thomas zurück und zog einen zusammengefalteten Brief aus seiner Hosetasche, den er Michelle unter die Nase hielt.  
  
"Tja Süße, auch ich gehe nach Hogwarts und ich hoffe doch sehr dass wir im selben Haus landen werden" "Oh hoffentlich nicht, du kannst froh sein dass ich dich nicht in eine Schnecke verwandeln darf denn genauso schleimig bist du", fauchte Michelle bissig und stand auf um sich auf den Sessel zu setzen.  
  
Erneut hörte die Schwarzhaarige das Läuten der Türklingel "Ich geh schon", rief sie nach unten und fügte noch leise zu sich selbst hinzu "Sonst dreh ich hier noch durch". Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie die Treppen herunter und macht mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck die Tür auf "Was gibt's denn?", fauchte sie den Neuankömmling an "Hey Kleines, heute so genervt? Was ist denn los nervt dich Thomas wieder?", entgegnete der etwa 16-jährige Junge, der vor der Tür stand "Alex?", ungläubig sah Michelle den Jungen an "Mensch, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wärst im Urlaub". Stürmisch umarmte sie Alex und zog ihn herein "Und ja Thomas nervt mal wieder. Aber ich hab tolle Neuigkeiten...ich werde dieses Jahr mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu und man konnte in Michelles Augen ein freudiges Funkeln ausmachen.  
  
"Das gibt's ja nicht, hoffentlich kommen wir ins selbe Haus und wenn Thomas dich in Hogwarts noch nervt, sag mir nur Bescheid und er wird sein blaues Wunder erleben. ", gab Alex zurück und legte fürsorglich einen Arm um Michelles Schultern "Hey, hör auf du handelst dir wegen dem Idioten doch nur Ärger ein, das ist er nicht Wert", wehrte Michelle ab und griff nach Alex' Hand um ihn mit nach oben zu ziehen. "'llo Thomas", begrüßte Alex ihn trocken und setzte sich neben Thomas auf die Couch während er, die noch stehende Michelle ansah. Mit einer Handbewegung griff Alex nach Michelles Handgelenk und zog sie so zu sich. "Schon viel besser, es sieht so blöd aus wenn wir sitzen und nur du stehst", meinte er erklärend. "Du bist unmöglich", grinste Michelle und wuschelte Alex durch die gegeelten und zu Igelstacheln gestylten braun-blonden Haaren. "He! Meine Frisur", protestierte Alex sofort gespielt beleidigt und hielt Michelles Handgelenke fest.  
  
"Und ich dachte immer Mädchen wären arrogant und eitel", mischte sich Thomas ein und verzog genervt das Gesicht "Ach halt die Klappe", fauchte Alex und stupste Thomas leicht an. Michelle stand währenddessen wieder auf und ging nach unten um etwas zu trinken zu holen.  
  
Wieder auf dem Weg nach oben hörte sie seltsame Geräusche und plötzlich stieß jemand einen kleinen Schrei aus gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufprall. Rasch stellte Michelle das Tablett in ihren Händen auf einer kleinen Anrichte ab und stürzte ins Zimmer. Der Anblick der sich ihr dort bot ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Thomas lag scheinbar bewusstlos am Boden und langsam sickerte Blut aus seinem Kopf während Alex perplex daneben stand. "Was zum...??", brachte Michelle heraus und rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppen wieder herunter, stieß dabei das Tablett mit den Tassen um die geräuschvoll auf dem Boden landeten. "Mom, Dad bitte kommt mit...Thomas...", rief sie und noch immer stand ihr das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Was ist denn los?", fragten Mr. Und Mrs. Branch wie aus einem Munde doch Michelle war schon längst wieder auf dem Weg nach oben. Hastig folgten ihr die Erwachsenen und stürzten in Michelles Zimmer. Alex kniete mittlererweile neben Thomas und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken "Ruf den Krankenwagen", sagte er und sah abwesend auf die Blutlache die sich gebildet hatte.  
  
Michelle nickte und hastete zu ihrem Telefon und griff nach dem Hörer. Einige Sekunden später tutete es in der Leitung gefolgt von dem Erklingen einer männlichen Stimme an der anderen Leitung "Bitte...wir brauchen...dringend...einen Krankenwagen...in die Bird Alley 17a!", platzte Michelle heraus, ohne den Mann auch nur zu Wort kommen zu lassen fuhr sie fort "Ein Junge ist gestürzt und hat sich...schwer verletzt und ist nun bewusstlos, er hat...viel Blut verloren".  
  
Erneut erklang das wohlbekannte Tuten in der anderen Leitung "Sie sind unterwegs!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige und ging mit schnellen Schritten wieder in ihr Wohnzimmer. Dort zog sie Alex zur Seite "Was ist eigentlich passiert?". Jedoch gab Alex keine antwort sondern starrte mit leeren Blicken auf Thomas' bewusstlosen Körper. "Alex!! Was. Ist. passiert?", fragte Michelle noch einmal und schüttelte Alex, damit dieser wieder auf sie aufmerksam wurde. "Ich...er...wir haben uns gestritten....dann hat er angefangen auf mich einzuprügeln....ich hab mich gewehrt...dann ist er gefallen und mit dem Kopf...auf den Glastisch gefallen...es war überall Blut", antwortete Alex abwesend.  
  
Ungefähr 10 Minuten später konnte man draußen die immer lauter werdende Alarmsirene des ankommenden Krankenwagens hören. Rasch hastete Michelle die Treppen runter und riss die Tür auf "Beeilen sie sich", schrie sie den Sanitätern zu und rannte erneut die Treppen rauf. Hastig folgten ihr die Sanitäter und in Michelles Zimmer angekommen kniete sich einer der Männer sofort neben den noch immer bewusstlosen Thomas "Er hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren, wir müssen ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen", meinte einer der Sanitär mit besorgter Miene während er so gut es ging die Blutung zu stoppen.  
  
Später als der Krankenwagen weg war fuhren auch Mr. Und Mrs. Branch in das Krankenhaus in das ihr Sohn geliefert wurde. "Der arme Thomas...", sagte Mrs. Barret und sah Michelle mit besorgter Miene an "Ich denke wir sollten ihn morgen einmal besuchen gehen", fügte Mr. Barret schließlich noch hinzu. "Aber...wir wollten morgen in die Winkelgasse fahren wegen meinen Schulsachen", protestierte Michelle mit beleidigter Miene. "Michelle. Was ist dir wichtiger? Hogwarts oder Thomas' Leben?", gab ihre Mutter leicht säuerlich zurück. Jedoch verkniff sich Michelle eine Antwort auf die Frage, ihr war Hogwarts tausend Mal wichtiger als Thomas. Ohne den konnte sie Leben und sehr gut sogar. 


	2. Ein schwerer Anfang

Kapitel 2: Ein schwerer Anfang  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Michelle sehr früh von ihren Eltern geweckt. Als sie auf die Uhr sah erkannte sie dass es gerade mal 7.00 war "Komm schon, Thomas ist wach wir fahren gleich hin also beeil dich", rief ihr Vater durch die geschlossene Tür. Zur Antwort bekam er nur ein beleidigtes Schnauben und Gemurmelte, das wenn man sich anstrengte wie "Jaja, ich komm ja schon" klang.  
  
Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später kam Michelle aus dem Bad und wurde statt einem normalen "Guten Morgen" mit einem "Bist du endlich fertig?", begrüßt. "Hey, ihr kennt mich doch. Ich brauche immer so lange", wehrte Michelle beschwichtigend ab jedoch verbiss sie sich den Anhang auch wenn es nur für Thomas ist  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus schwiegen sie die meiste Zeit bis Michelle kurz vor ihrem Ziel die Stille durchbrach "Was glaubt ihr wie lange Thomas noch im Krankenhaus liegen muss", fragte sie mit leicht kindlicher Stimme, die an ein kleines und niedliches Mädchen erinnerte. "Keine Ahnung aber vielleicht wissen die Ärzte ja mehr", antwortete ihre Mutter und sah kurz zu ihrer Tochter, die sich gerade mit einer typischen Handbewegung einige schwarze Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
"Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Mrs. Barret, als sie in das Zimmer in dem Thomas lag gekommen waren. "Er ist schwer verletzt und wir wissen noch immer nicht ob er durch kommt", gab Mrs. Branch zur Auskunft und sah mit besorgter Miene auf ihren noch immer bewusstlosen Sohn. Das stetige gleichmäßige Piepsen durchbrach die Stille bis es plötzlich ungleichmäßig wurde und die Tür von einigen Ärzten und Schwestern aufgerissen. "Sofort in den Behandlungsraum mit ihm", befahl einer der Ärzte worauf die Schwestern und Pfleger auch sofort reagierten und Thomas samt Bett in den Drei Türen entfernten Behandlungsraum schoben. Thomas' Eltern wie auch Michelles Eltern folgten den Ärzten. Jedoch hörte man dort nur noch ein lautes, durchgehendes Piepsen. Sofort begangen die Ärzte mit Herzmassage und Beatmung "Delphi vorbeireiten! Auf 200 laden!". Der Arzt nahm das Gerät in die Hand und rieb die zwei Pole aneinander um sie gleichmäßig aufzuladen "Zurücktreten", sagte er, ehe der Strom Thomas' Körper durchfuhr. Es blieb jedoch bei dem durchgehendem Piepsen "Nein, bitte nicht...er darf nicht sterben", sagte Mrs. Branch ehe ihre Stimme unter den aufsteigenden Tränen völlig versagte. Ihr Mann nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen "Schhh...ganz ruhig...er wird es da oben besser haben"  
  
Michelle hatte das ganze Schauspiel nur beobachtet unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen starrte sie auf den erschlafften, leblosen Körper Thomas'. Auch wenn sie ihn gehasst hatte versetzte ihr sein Tod doch einen Stich. Eine der Schwestern deckte eine Decke oder mehr ein Tuch über den Leichnam und bugsierte die Trage aus dem Zimmer. "Fahren sie nach Hause hier können sie eh nichts mehr tun", meinte die Frau noch bevor sie aus der Tür verschwand. "Sie hat Recht wir sollten nach Hause fahren", pflichtete Michelles Mutter der Schwester bei und schob Michelle und ihren Mann aus dem Zimmer. "Er darf nicht tot sein...wir wollten nach Hogwarts...er hat sich doch so darauf gefreut...", hörte Michelle sich selbst sagen, ihr kam es so vor als ob sie selbst neben sich stehen würde und sie bemerkte wie Tränen in ihren Augen brannten.  
  
Den Rückweg schwiegen sie die meiste Zeit, es war eine erdrückende Stille die sich ausgebreitet hatte. Keiner der Barrets konnte es so richtig fassen dass Thomas tot sein sollte und der Schock war den Dreien förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Wir...wollten noch in die Winkelgasse fahren...meine Schulsachen", versuchte Michelle schließlich den Gedanken an Thomas und sein Bild vor ihren Augen zu verdrängen. Sie hatte ihn doch gehasst warum ging sein Tod ihr trotzdem so nah? Immer wieder ging ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf. "Sicher...", antwortete Michelles Vater und nahm die nächste Ausfahrt nach London. Erneutes Schweigen trat ein.  
  
In der Winkelgasse angekommen konnte Michelle sich irgendwie noch immer nicht so Recht freuen normalerweise wäre sie hier garantiert mit Thomas und seinen Eltern hingefahren und sie hätten zusammen ihre Schulsachen gekauft. Irgendwie hatte sich alles verändert. Eifrig schwatzende Schüler Hogwarts' liefen an ihnen vorbei jedoch beachtete Michelle keinen von ihnen. Ihr tränennasses Gesicht passte überhaupt nicht hierher und sie wünschte sich schon längst ihre Sachen zu haben und nun daheim zu sein.  
  
In Flourish & Blotts rempelte sie ein Mädchen an dass nach dem Umhang ebenfalls nach Hogwarts ging "Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen", fauchte das Mädchen erst doch als die das traurige und tränenüberströmte Gesicht Michelles sah wechselte ihre Miene sofort von sauer zu besorgt "Gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig. Michelle nickte nur abweisend und nahm eines der dicken Bücher aus dem Regal "Wie heißt du denn?", versuchte es das Mädchen weiterhin Michelle in ein Gespräch zu vertiefen "Ich bin Cho Chang, Ravenclaw, 6.Klasse" "Michelle Potter, ich komme neu nach Hogwarts", antwortete Michelle abwesend. "Potter? Bist du mit Harry verwandt?", hackte Cho weiter nach. Wieder nickte Michelle nur. "Komm mit, ich denke hier ist kein guter Ort um sich zu unterhalten.", meinte Cho und zog Michelle am Ärmel aus dem Bücherladen.  
  
In dem Eiscafe, das einige Läden weiter lag, fanden die zwei Mädchen schließlich noch einen Platz und aßen dort gemütlich einen Eisbecher. "So und jetzt erzähl mal, was ist denn los, dass du so aufgelöst in der Winkelgasse rumrennst?", fragte Cho besorgt "Nichts...", wehrte Michelle ab und starrte wieder auf den Erdbeer-Becher vor ihr "Das glaube ich dir nicht...Hey wir werde es schon nicht ganz Hogwarts und der Zaubererweilt erzählen...", entgegnete Cho. Michelle seufzte, jeder Gedanke an Thomas tat weh "Ich...ein Freund von mir...ist heute gestorben...naja was heißt Freund...ich habe ihn gehasst", gab Michelle schließlich nach und blickte Cho ins Gesicht, das nun tiefe Sorgenfalten warf. "Das ist ja schrecklich...deshalb bist du so aufgelöst...weißt du ich habe letztes Jahr auch einen guten Freund verloren", sagte Cho und ihre Miene verdüsterte sich.  
  
"Aber du hast ihn nicht gehasst...", gab Michelle zurück und blickte nun wieder stur auf ihren Eisbecher indem sich mittlererweile das Eis ins flüssiges, gefärbtes Wasser veränderte. "Nein...das nicht aber ich glaube nicht dass du ihn wirklich gehasst hast oder?", fragte Cho und sah besorgt auf ihre neugewonnene Freundin. Michelle schüttelte den Kopf und nahm eine der Waffeln aus dem Becher. "Nagut...Themawechsel...das tut uns Beiden nur weh. Was glaubst du in welches Haus du kommst?", frage Cho neugierig "Mensch, lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen", fügte sie noch hinzu. "Keine Ahnung...welches ist denn das Beste?", sagte Michelle und wand den Blick zu den reinkommenden Jungen ab. "Hey Cho Süße!", platzte der blonde Junge heraus und ging mit arroganter Miene auf die zwei Mädchen zu "Verpiss dich, Malfoy und zum letzten Mal ich bin nicht deine Süße", fauchte Cho sauer und schlug die Hand des Jungen von ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Dein Freund?", fragte Michelle nachdem die Jungen gegangen waren "Nein! Das waren Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle.Slytherins, also das ist definitiv nicht das beste Haus", wehrte Cho ab und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Michelle lachte nur leise "Sieht so aus als ob du ziemlich beliebt bist in Hogwarts..." "Naja, es hält sich eigentlich in Grenzen, ich kann ja auch nichts dafür wenn die Jungen so hinter mir her sind aber ich kann mir vorstellen dass sie auch von dir begeistert sein werden", gab Cho lächelnd zurück. "Danke aber ich glaube es kaum...ich meine immerhin sind die ja nicht so..." Michelle brach mitten im Satz ab. Schon wieder der Gedanke an Thomas und versetzte ihr erneut einen Stich. "Vielleicht sollte ich meine Schulsachen kaufen gehen bevor es zu spät wird", fügte Michelle schließlich hinzu und wollte schon aufstehen doch Cho hielt sie zurück "Wir haben doch Zeit und ich brauche auch noch meine gesamten Schulbücher das können wir auch zusammen erledigen"  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile schafften es die zwei Mädchen schließlich aus ihrer gemütlichen Runde loszueisen und sich nun endlich ihre Schulbücher zu kaufen. Ihre erste Anlaufstelle war Flourish & Blotts wo sie auch gleich, nach einigen Minuten, ihre Bücher für das kommende Jahr fanden. Doch kaum waren sie auf dem Weg aus dem Laden wurden sie auch schon wieder von einigen Hogwartsschülern angerempelt die jedoch dieses Mal nicht aus Slytherin kamen sondern ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hey Cho!", rief der Junge, der sie so eben angerempelt hatte, ihr hinterher. Abrupt drehte sich Cho um und sah den Jungen an und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf "Hey Dan", meinte sie schließlich fröhlich und umarmte den Jungen vertraut. "Du hast auf meine letzte Eule gar nicht geantwortet", fügte sie schließlich gespielt beleidigt noch hinzu. Zur Antwort lächelte Dan nur entschuldigend: "Sorry Cho, aber mir ist das Pergament ausgegangen und du weißt ja dass meine Eltern nicht da waren...Wer ist eigentlich deine Freundin?" "Achso...das ist Michelle Potter, sie kommt dieses Jahr neu nach Hogwarts", antwortete Cho und lächelte Michelle aufmunternd zu. Dans Gesicht verdüsterte sich als er den Namen Potter hörte "Freut mich", meinte er schließlich nur gespielt freundlich.  
  
"Dan, ich weiß dass du Harry nicht sonderlich leiden kannst aber Michelle ist vollkommen anders...gibt ihr wenigstens eine Chance", sagte Cho eindringlich und sah Dan mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. "Du hast ja Recht, tut mir Leid Michelle", gab Dan nach und lächelte die beiden Mädchen ehrlich an. "Wo müsst ihr eigentlich noch hin?", fragte er noch. "Hmm...Michelle braucht noch Umhänge und einen Zauberstab...dazu kommt noch ein Besen und dann müssten wir eigentlich fertig sein", gab Cho zur Antwort und zog Michelle schon mit sich zu Ollivanders, wo sie auch gleich ihren neuen Zauberstab bekommen sollte. Dan folgte den Beiden stillschweigend.  
  
Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde kamen Cho, Michelle und Dan wieder aus Ollivanders. Michelle hatte in dieser halben Stunde fast den ganzen Laden auf den Kopf gestellt da sie partout keinen Zauberstab fand der bei ihr funktionieren wollte ohne dass in dem Laden ein Buch in Flammen aufging. Ihre nächste Anlaufstelle waren Madame Malkin's Umhänge für jeden Anlass. Cho brauchte neue Umhänge, da ihre in den Ferien ein gutes Stück zu kurz geworden waren und Michelle brauchte ja sowieso neue Umhänge. "Hogwarts?", fragte Madame Malkin und als Michelle nickte machte sie sich auf sofort auf um ein Bandmaß und Stoff zu holen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später waren Michelle und Cho auch schon abgemessen und warteten nun auf ihre Umhänge. "Spielst du eigentlich Quidditch?", fragte Cho neugierig. Michelle verneinte kopfschüttelnd "Ich hab das noch nie gemacht...ich kriege ja schon Panikanfälle wenn ich auch nur einen Besen sehe" "Wieso denn das?", hackte Dan neugierig nach, der bis jetzt schweigend auf einem Stuhl gesessen hatte. "Ich hatte als Kind mal einen Unfall...bin aus ungefähr 7 Metern vom Besen gefallen...seit dem kriege ich jedes Mal Panik wenn ich auch nur auf einen Besen steigen muss", erklärte Michelle und lief leicht verlegen zartrosa an. "Ach mach dir nichts draus. Ich bin auch mal vom Besen gefallen und jetzt spiele ich Quidditch", beruhigte Dan sie und Cho fügte schief grinsend noch hinzu: "Ja und nach jedem Spiel liegst du im Krankenflügel weil du irgendwie vom Besen gefallen bist oder nicht auf einen Klatscher aufgepasst hast" "Das hat auch sein Gutes, Pomfrey kennt mich mittlererweile schon", entgegnete Dan leicht beleidigt. "Schon aber ich möchte nicht wissen welchen Knochen du jetzt noch nicht gebrochen hast", erwiderte Cho bissig.  
  
Noch bevor Dan irgendwas kontern konnte kam Madame Malkin mit Chos und Michelles Umhängen wieder und drückte sie ihnen in die Hand. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zum Quidditchladen "Ich brauche doch gar keinen Besen...", maulte Michelle und verzog das Gesicht "Natürlich brauchst du einen und jetzt zier dich nicht so", gab Cho zurück und zog Michelle weiter bis zur Eingangstür des Ladens wo Michelle kontinuierlich stehen blieb und sich weigerte den Laden zu betreten. Doch da hatte sie nicht mit Dan gerechnet denn dieser hob sie kurzerhand hoch und trug sie in den Laden "So und jetzt keine Wiederrede...je schneller du dir einen Besen aussuchst umso eher bist du hier auf wieder draußen", meinte er beruhigend und stellte Michelle nun wieder auf ihre eigenen zwei Füße. "Danke", meinte Michelle nur kurz und sah sich dann in dem Geschäft um.  
  
Überall wimmelte es nur so von Hogwartsschülern, die sich mit leuchtenden Augen die neusten Besen ansahen und kurz darauf ihre Eltern anflehten ihnen einen dieser Besen zu kaufen. Cho versuchte derweil Michelle für den neusten und angeblich besten Besen auf dem Markt zu interessieren "Der hier ist doch super! Angeblich spielt die Nationalmannschaft mit dem hier". Mit leuchtenden Augen deutete Cho auf den SuperstarN0. "Dann kauf ihn dir doch ich brauche keinen Besen", protestierte Michelle weiterhin stur und wand sich ab um zu den Bücher zu gehen "Ich bleibe lieber bei der Theorie"  
  
Nach zwei Stunden hatten es Dan und Cho endlich geschafft Michelle den SuperstarN0 aufzuschwatzen. Mit drei Tüten pro Hand und einem riesigen Päckchen, das Dan trug, machten sich die Drei wieder auf den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel wo bereits Michelles Eltern warteten. "Da bist du ja endlich! Was hast du denn so lange gemacht?", fragte Michelles Mutter sofort während ihr Vater ihr die Taschen und Dan das Besenpaket abnahm. "Wir sollten fahren, ihr werdet euch ja spätestens im Hogwartszug sehen", meinte Mr. Barret und war schon dabei das Eingekaufte in den Kofferraum des Wagens zu verstauen. "Wir sehen uns ja im Hogwartsexpress bis dann Cho, tschüss Dan", verabschiedete sich Michelle von Cho und Dan bevor sie in den Wagen stieg und sie dann endlich losfuhren. 


	3. New Relationships

Kapitel 3: New Relationships  
"Beeil dich, es ist schon kurz vor 11", rief Mrs. Barret ihrer Tochter zu, der gerade ein Koffer vom Gepäckwagen gefallen war. "Ich mach ja schon...", maulte Michelle und hievte den Koffer wieder auf den Wagen bevor sie durch die Absperrung rannte, gefolgt von ihren Eltern.  
  
Auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ wimmelte es nur so von Hogwartsschülern und überall hörten mal Eulen kreischen und Katzen fauchten. Vor dem rot-schwarzen Zug standen weinende Eltern und Schüler, die es gerade noch geschafft hatten in den Zug zu steigen. Mit schnellen Schritten schob Michelle ihren Gepäckwagen zum Zug und hievte die Koffer hinein. "Hey Michelle, warte ich helf dir", erklang eine vertraute Jungenstimme hinter ihr. "Danke Dan", meinte Michelle kurz und zog weiter an dem Koffer der partout nicht in den Zug wollte und sich nun quergestellt hatte.  
  
Schnell hatte Dan den Koffer in der Hand und zog ihn mit einer Bewegung in den Zug "Man muss es nur richtig machen", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Irgendwann hatte Michelle einen Platz in einem fast leeren Abteil gefunden und ließ sich nun in die roten Polster des Sitzes sinken, während sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. Ihre Eltern stand noch immer am Bahnsteig und winkten ihr. Rasch schob sie das Fenster herunter um zu verstehen was ihr Vater noch sagte: "Stell mir nichts an meine Kleine, ich will keine Klagen hören"  
  
Zur Antwort rollte Michelle nur mit den Augen "Ich doch nicht", meinte sie zynisch und winkte noch einmal bevor der Zug mit einem Ruck anfuhr. Rasch schloss sie das Fenster wieder und setzte sich. Eine Weile überlegte Michelle noch was sie tun könnte und entschloss sich dann schon mal in ihre neuen Schulbücher zu schauen, immerhin hatte sie noch keine Ahnung was ihre neue Klasse die letzten Jahre gemacht hatte.  
  
Als die nun rot leuchtende Sonne hinter einigen Bergen verschwand und das ganze Abteil in einen rötlichen Schimmer tauchte ging die Tür auf und ein Mädchen gefolgt von zwei Jungen kam herein. "Ist hier noch Platz?", fragte sie und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ sie sich auf den Sitz neben Michelle fallen. "Du scheinst neu zu sein, ich habe dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen. Bist du eine Austauschschülerin?", durchbrach das Mädchen nach einer ganzen Weile die Stille. Michelle nickte nur stumm. "Ähm tschuldigung, falls ich euch störe aber Cara du hast weder dich noch uns vorgestellt, das ist unhöflich", räusperte sich einer der beiden Jungen. "Seit wann kümmerst du dich um Höflichkeiten?", fauchte Cara ihn an und meinte zu Michelle gewand "Also ich bin Cara Concoct" "Schon wieder die Höflichkeit in Person", grummelte der Junge, worauf er nur einen bösen Blick Caras erntete "DAS ist Leroy Bates" "Ich werde auch nur Lee genannt", unterbrach dieser sie. "Und das...", doch weiter kam Cara nicht denn der Andere beendete den Satz für sie " Ich bin David Evans" "Michelle Barret", meinte Michelle nur knapp. Sie wollte nicht dass schon jetzt ganz Hogwarts wusste dass sie Harry Potters Schwester war.  
  
Eine ganze Weile später wurde die Tür abermals aufgerissen und drei ziemlich erschöpfte Schüler traten ein "Man war das knapp", keuchte ein rothaariger Junge und das Mädchen nickte "Der hätte uns sicher verflucht wenn der was davon mitbekommen hätte..." "Ist hier noch Platz für drei arme, erschöpfte Schüler?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah die Sitzenden fragend und treuherzig an. Michelle, Cara und die beiden Jungs nickten knapp und deuteten auf die Sitzbank ihnen gegenüber. "Wir sind übrigens Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter", stellte Hermine alle vor und lächelte freundlich. Cara zog nur eingebildet die Brauen hoch und meinte zu Leroy und David "Kommt wir gehen, das wird mir hier zu viel" Damit stand sie auf und zog die Jungs am Ärmel hinter sich her.  
  
"Michelle Barret oder von mir aus auch Potter", meinte Michelle knapp, sie war mittlererweile zu dem Entschluss gekommen dass sie es wenigstens Harry und seiner Clique sagen würde. Verdutzt sahen die Drei sie an "Das war jetzt ein Scherz oder?", brachte Ron entgeistert hervor. Zur Antwort schüttelte Michelle nur den Kopf. "Meine...Unsere Eltern haben mich an eine andere Zaubererfamilie abgegeben als sie erfahren hatte dass Voldemort hinter ihnen her ist...", kurz brach Michelle ab und seufzte leise "Harry, sie wollten dich auch noch wegbringen aber Voldemort ist ihnen zuvor gekommen...", beendete sie und atmete tief durch. "Aber...aber...", fing Harry an "Wieso hat mir nie jemand etwas erzählt?" "Weil es hieß dass Voldemort mich getötet hätte, ich war, als ich 12 war, sogar an meinem eigenen Grab...ich hätte dir so gerne von mir erzählt aber es ging nicht...mir wurde jeglicher Kontakt verboten.", antwortete Michelle nur und blickte Harry traurig an.  
  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag ging die Abteiltür auf. Ein lautes und entnervtes Stöhnen Rons riss Michelle aus ihren Gedanken "Was willst du, Malfoy? Geh woanders nerven!" Der Angesprochene lächelte nur spöttisch: "An deiner Stelle würde ich lieber die Klappe halten, Wiesel, sonst muss Potty dich nachher wieder retten". Ron lief zartrosa an und versank in dem Polst. Harry meinte zu Michelle gewand in gelangweiltem Ton "Draco Malfoy und die beiden Bodyguards an seiner Seite werden Crabbe und Goyle genannt" Malfoy wurde jetzt erst auf Michelle aufmerksam und musterte sie eingehend "Da Potter uns ja so *liebenswürdig* vorgestellt hat, würden wir jetzt auch gerne wissen wer du bist" "Michelle Barret oder auch Potter, ganz wie ihr wollt" "Noch ne Potter? Das werden ja irgendwann so viele wie bei dem Wiesel" Michelle seufze theatralisch und stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf "Wie wär's wenn du deine Nettigkeiten wo anders ablässt...ich kann dich auch ganz schnell in eine Schlange verwandeln, dann wärst du zumindest das wofür dich eh schon alle halten" Abermals lächelte Malfoy kühl "Das darfst du gar nicht oder willst du etwa schon aus Hogwarts fliegen bevor du überhaupt angekommen bist" "Was glaubst du was mich das interessiert? Wir können das gerne ausprobieren *ob* ich das tun würde oder nicht", entgegnete Michelle und war schon dabei die ersten Wortes eines kleinen Fluches zu sprechen. Malfoy Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, die Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Frettchen schien wohl doch noch zu tief in seinen Knochen zu sitzen. Rasch drehte er sich um und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Abteil, seine zwei Bodyguards folgten ihm wie Schoßhündchen.  
  
Die anderen brachen in Lachen aus "Wo steckt Colin wenn man ihn mal braucht...jetzt hätte er Malfoys Gesicht knipsen können", brachte Ron giggelnd hervor und Harry stimmte ihm mit breitem Grinsen zu. "Auf die Retourkutsche bin ich mal gespannt", meinte Michelle mit schrägem Lächeln und ließ sich wieder in die Polster sinken. Eine Stimme hallte durch den gesamten Zug "In einer halben Stunde werden wir Hogwarts erreichen, alle Schüler machen sich bitte fertig." Hermine runzelte die Stirn "Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern dass sie das jemals durchgesagt haben..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern "Vielleicht so was dass Dumbledore neu eingeführt hat..."  
  
Kaum waren die Vier aus dem Zug getreten sahen sie die nächsten Erneuerungen. Überall auf dem Bahnhof waren Auroren und auch bei den Booten und Kutschen. "Was soll das Ganze denn? Die machen ja so einen Aufriss wie in unserem 3.Schuljahr", meinte Hermine mit verwirrtem Gesicht "Dumbledore wird schon seinen Grund haben, machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Schloss, mir wird hier so langsam ziemlich kalt", warf Michelle ein und verschränkte, zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte, die Arme vor sich. Harry, Hermine und Ron nickten und sahen sich nach einer der pferdelosen Kutsche um. Schlussendlich hatten sie die letzte Freie ausgemacht und stiegen ein.  
  
"Was glaubt ihr hat das zu bedeuten mit den Auroren?", fragte Ron, der den Gedanken daran einfach nicht abschütteln konnte "Das wird uns Dumbledore schon noch erklären", wiederholte Hermine in genervtem Ton und starrte wieder aus dem kleinen Fenster "Ich halt ja schon die Klappe", maulte Ron zurück, verschränkte die Arme und schwieg dann gehfließlicht.  
  
Auch als sie in Hogwarts angekommen waren hatte sich so einiges verändert, statt der Boote, die für die Erstklässler über den See führten warteten McGonagall und Snape an der Stelle an der die Kutschen anhielten "Erstklässler folgen mir!", erklang McGonagalls herrische Stimme "Alle anderen kommen zu mir", fügte Snape noch hinzu und war auch schon ohne auf die Schüler zu warten auf dem Weg in das Schloss.  
  
"Glaubt ihr es stimmt was sich die im Zug erzählt haben?", hörten sie eine Stimme neben ihnen, die zu einem kleinen etwas pummeligen Jungen gehörte "Was haben die sich erzählt?", hakte Michelle neugierig nach "Wie? Ihr habt das nicht gehört?? *Er* soll zurück sein", informierte sie Neville und sah sich immer wieder nervös um. "Woher hast du das?", fragte Harry hinterdrein und seine Miene hatte sich deutlich verdüstert. Man sah ihm an dass ihm das Thema schon längst zuwider war. Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf und quietschte ängstlich.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment betraten sie das Schloss "Glück gehabt", murrte Hermine Neville zu, der einen Schritt vor Michelle zurückgewichen war, die ihn am Kragen packen wollte "Wir sprechen uns noch", knurrte Michelle drohend. Neville schluckte kurz merklich und verzog sich im Eiltempo wieder nach hinten.  
  
Das einzigste was sich bis jetzt noch nicht verändert hatte war die Aufmachung der großen Halle. Überall schwebten brennende Kerzen rum und am Lehrertisch waren bis auf Snape, McGonagall und Dumbledore alle versammelt. Die älteren Schüler hatten sich schon gesetzt als einer der Vertrauensschüler zu Michelle kam "Du sollst zu den Erstklässlern nach draußen kommen" "Wo soll ich auch sonst hin?", fragte Michelle seufzend und erhob sich vom Gryffindor Tisch. Die Blicke und das Getuschel der Anderen folgten ihr. "Ms. Potter, sie werden nach den Erstklässlern eingeteilt", informierte McGonagall sie und erhielt als Antwort nur ein genervtes Schnauben. 'Warum kann diese Tussi nicht auch einfach Barett sagen...', schoss es Michelle durch den Kopf.  
  
Kurze Zeit später betrat die kleine Gruppe wieder die Halle angeführt von McGonagall und nun saß auch Dumbledore am Lehrertisch. Auf dem kleinen Podest vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen scheuchte die Professorin die übernervösen Schüler an die Seiten ehe sie eine Rolle Pergament zur Hand nahm und mit der Vorlesung der Namen begann. Der sprechende Hut lag wie immer auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl, der in der Mitte des Podestes stand.  
  
Michelle kam das ganze wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor ehe sie nun endlich an der Reihe war. "Michelle Potter!", erklang McGonagalls Stimme, gefolgt von erneutem Getuschel, das die Halle in diesem Moment erfüllte. Michelle trat auf den Stuhl zu und ließ den Hut über ihren Kopf gleiten, sie konnte gerade noch sehen wie Harry, Hermine und Ron ihr die Daumen drückten. Doch als der Hut nur Sekunden später "SLYTHERIN" rief, verdüsterten sich ihre Miene automatisch. Mit einem leicht verlorenem Welpenblick sah sich Michelle in der Halle um, als sie den Hut von ihrem Kopf genommen hatte ehe sie zu ihrem neuen Haustisch ging und sich neben einen anderen Schüler niederließ.  
  
"So so, eine Potter in Slytherin", meinte Draco Malfoy spöttisch und zog arrogant die Brauen hoch "Na und? Du musst ja nichts mit mir zu tun haben", giftete Michelle zur Antwort und wand sich dann Dumbledores Rede zu: "Es tut mir leid dass ihr noch etwas auf das Essen warten müsst aber ich habe euch noch etwas dringendes mitzuteilen. Zum Ersten: Das Betreten des Waldes sowie des 3.Stockes sind untersagt. Ab 19.00 ist für alle Schüler Ausgangssperre, wer sich nicht an diese Regel hält wird mit einem Schulverweis rechnen müssen. Alle Hogsmeadebesuche sind für dieses Schuljahr gestrichen ebenso wie der Unterricht zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.". Als er geendet hatte, erschien das Essen auf den Tischen und die Halle füllte sich wieder mit lachenden und schwatzenden Stimmen der Schüler.  
  
Michelle hörte diesem Gerede an ihrem Tisch jedoch nicht wirklich zu "Potter, was denkst du davon?", fragte auf einmal ein 6.Klässler "Ähm...tschuldigung, was?!", fragte Michelle verwirrt und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern "Voldemort", erwiderte er unverblümt "Er ist wieder an der Macht, was hältst du davon?" Etwas ungläubig starrte Michelle den Jungen an. Ihr war klar dass diese Frage ihre zukünftige Laufbahn in Slytherin beeinflussen würde "Ich weiß nicht, ich finde es bescheuert dass er so einen Aufriss wegen Harry macht und unbedingt die Zaubererwelt beherrschen will", antwortete sie schließlich ungerührt und zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.  
  
Die andern Slytherin schienen leicht verwirrt zu sein von ihrer Antwort "Du weißt aber schon von wem wir hier reden oder?", fragte Milicent "Nein, weißt du...es gibt ja auch soooo viele Voldemorts", gab Michelle zynisch zurück und wand sich dann wieder ihrem Essen zu. "Tussi", maulte Milicent noch und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
Nach dem Essen machte sich Michelle ohne auf ihre anderen Mitschüler zu achten auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr war es ohnehin über das Gerede über die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords zu hören. Ohne sich im Raum umgeschaut zu haben schlug sie den Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal ein und ließ sich dort in das Bett fallen, an dem ihre Sachen standen.  
  
Sie hörte gerade noch wie die anderen Mädchen den Raum betraten und ohne darauf zu achten dass Michelle da war anfingen zu lästern "Was haltet ihr von der Neuen?", fragte Milicent "Ziemlich zickig aber sie könnte was werden und der Lord würde sich begeistert sein über so eine Todesserin", antwortete die Stimme von Pansy. Beide fingen an zu lachen. Michelle hatte sich währenddessen umgedreht und schlief auch bald ein. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall Todesserin werden, da konnte sich Voldemort auf den Kopf stellen. 


	4. First Day

Kapitel 4: Der erste Tag  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Michelle erst spät auf. Die Anderen hatten sie scheinbar absichtlich nicht geweckt denn der gesamte Schlafsaal war leer. „Na toll", grummelte sie sauer als sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Unterricht. Michelle spielte schon mit dem Gedanken liegen zu bleiben doch schließlich überwand sie doch ihren inneren Schweinehund und quälte sich aus dem Bett.  
  
Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuluniform und warf sich den Umhang über. „Na dann fällt Frühstück wohl aus wegen ist nicht", seufzte sie, schulterte ihre Tasche und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
Ganz knapp vor dem Klingeln konnte Michelle noch in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke schlüpfen und ließ sich erleichtert ausatmend neben Hermine fallen „Morgen", murmelte sie verschlafen und Hermine warf ihr nur einen tadelnden Blick zu „Verschlafen?"Michelle nickte „Die Tussen aus Slytherin waren sich ja zu fein mich zu wecken"  
  
In dem Moment betrat Snape das Klassenzimmer. Abrupt verstummten sämtliche Gespräche und einige Gryffindors, wie auch Neville, rutschen merklich ein Stück auf ihren Stühlen nach unten. Snape schien wirklich miese Laune zu haben. „Let's Party", grummelte Harry, auf der anderen Seite.  
  
Ohne auf das Kommentar zu achten fing Snape an „Wie ich sehe haben sich die Gryffindors nach hinten gesetzt aber seien sie sich sicher dass es nicht viel bringen wird. Ich habe meine Augen überall" „Natürlich...Sonst noch Wünsche?!", fragte Michelle leise zu Hermine gewand zurück und grinste leicht.  
  
„Ms. Potter, wenn sie sich für etwas besseres halten können sie den Trank auch gerne hier vorne am Lehrerpult brauen und der Klasse zeigen, was sie drauf haben", meinte Snape mit vor Schadenfreude gekräuselten Lippen. Michelle schluckte merklich, sie fragte sich in diesem Moment ernsthaft wie sie das durchstehen sollte. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr nie gezeigt wie man Tränke braut „Das kann ich aber nicht", antwortete sie schlussendlich zögernd und blickte Snape mit Welpenblick an. Dieser lupfte jedoch nur eine Augenbraue „Dann werden sie es trotzdem versuchen"  
  
Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen stand Michelle auf und schleppte scheppernd ihren Kessel nach vorne jedoch nicht ohne Snape vorher noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu zuwerfen. Snapes zweite Augenbraue folgte „Heute weihe ich sie in die Kunst ein, Liebe in Flaschen zu füllen. Es gibt kein wirksameres Aphrodisiakum und jeder der *versehentlich* zuviel bekommt, wird sich die nächsten Monate aufführen wie ein liebeskranker Vollidiot" „Jetzt weiß ich was wir Potter heute Mittag in den Kürbissaft kippen", kam es leise und verstohlen von Malfoy und seine Bodyguards kichern nur leise „Ruhe, ich will doch in meinem Lieblingsfach alles mitkriegen", unterbrach der Platinblonde nun etwas lauter.  
  
„Im Grunde genommen ist dieser Trank so einfach dass sogar Longbottom es schaffen könnte, allerdings nur wenn er meine Anweisungen genau befolgt", fuhr Snape fort jedoch nicht ohne Malfoy einen freundlichen Blick zu zuwerfen. „Schleimer", grollte Michelle vom Lehrerpult aus und verdrehte die Augen. Das Endergebnis war jedoch nur dass Snape, wenn auch sichtlich ungern, Slytherin 20 Punkte abzog. Am Ende der, relativ ruhigen, Stunde wurden Gryffindor insgesamt 60 Punkte abgezogen und bei Slytherin blieb es bei 20. Neville hatte seinen mittlererweile 21.Kessel in die Luft gejagt und wurde wie in jeder Stunde von Snape zur Schnecke gemacht bevor er von Dean und Seamus auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Fast mitleidig sah Michelle den Dreien nach und packte wieder ihre Sachen, froh dass sie diese Stunde überstanden hatte.  
  
Nachdem sie die darauf folgenden Stunden einigermaßen heil überstanden hatte, machte sich Michelle allein auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Das Ergebnis war jedoch nur dass sie sich komplett verirrte und in einem Gang herauskam, der nach allem anderen aussah als einem bewohnten Gang.  
  
Ein Leuchten, das unter dem Spalt einer Tür herausdrang, ließ sie schließlich neugierig werden. So vorsichtig wie es ihr möglich war, schlich sie in die Richtung Tür, stockte jedoch als sie Stimmen dahinter ausmachen konnte.  
  
„Wir können nicht verantworten dass irgendjemand unserer Schüler den Schlüssel findet"  
  
„Niemand wird den Schlüssel finden"  
  
„Aber was wenn doch?"  
  
„Er ist mit einigen Schutzzaubern belegt, es wird niemand außer uns davon erfahren, Minerva"  
  
Es kam keine Antwort mehr von eben dieser und nur Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Michelle schaffte es gerade noch sich in einer im Kernschatten liegenden Ecke zu verstecken als Dumbledore und McGonagall heraustraten.  
  
Kaum dass die beiden Lehrer an ihr vorbei waren, schlich sich die Schwarzhaarige in Richtung der nun wieder geschlossenen Tür und öffnete diese. „Verdammt...!", fluchte sie unbehalten als sich das Holz knarrend und ächzend über den Steinboden bewegte. Die Geräusche mussten noch Gänge weiter zu hören sein... .  
  
„Ms. Potter, dürfte man erfahren was sie hier tun?", fragte auf einmal eine strenge Frauenstimme hinter ihr, worauf Michelle auf den Absätzen herumwirbelte und die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors entgeistert ansah. „Ähm....", fing sie an und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. „Ich.... wollte eigentlich in die große Halle zum Essen aber die Treppen waren da irgendwie anderer Meinung..." McGonagall musterte die Slytherin ein letztes Mal abschätzig. „Nun gut, folgen sie uns, in diesen Gängen werden sie nicht mehr finden als leerstehende Klassenzimmer" Michelle atmete erleichtert auf, zum Einen weil sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichen würde und zum Zweiten weil McGonagall wohl nicht mitbekommen hatte dass sie das Gespräch belauscht hatte; was es mit diesem komischen Schlüssel auf sich hatte würde sie noch später herausfinden.  
  
Kaum 10 Minuten später befand sie sich nun endlich vor der großen Halle, allerdings mit dem Ergebnis dass das Essen schon längst beendet war und die Hauselfen schon alles weggeräumt hatten. „Gibt sich die großartige Michelle Potter auch einmal die Ehre uns Gesellschaft zu leisten?", erklang Malfoys schnarrende Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke. „Warum lässt du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe?", fragte die Angesprochene zurück und wand sich betont langsam zu Malfoy um. „Hm... vielleicht weil es Spaß macht dich fertig zu machen?" Michelle seufzte entnervt und trat auf den Platinblonden zu während sie sich zu voller Größe aufbaute. Gut, es nutzte recht wenig da Draco trotzdem noch ein ganzes Stück größer war als sie aber versuchen konnte man es immerhin mal... .  
  
„Malfoy...: Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu: Ich kann dich nicht leiden und habe auch nicht vor daran etwas zu ändern, du gehst mir gewaltig auf die Nerven mit deinen dummen Sprüchen, die du von weiß Gott wem geklaut hast und wenn du weiterhin versuchst wie dein Vater zu sein, was allerdings nur in einer Blamage endet, krieg ich nen Nervenzusammenbruch also verschon mich"  
  
Draco stutzte einen Moment ehe sich wieder ein überlegenes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen breit machte. „Zu schade dass ich dann nicht sehen kann wie du mit einem Nervenzusammenbruch im St. Mungos landest", erwiderte er kühl und wand sich zum Gehen, wobei es in seinen Augen spöttisch funkelte. „Ich seh dich im Unterricht – oder auch sonst wo"  
  
„Leider....", grummelte Michelle düster und verschränkte die Arme ehe sie sich in Richtung der Eingangstüren abwand. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte eine glockenhelle Mädchenstimme. „Hermine... wohin ich will? – Nach draußen", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und verbiss sich den Anhang: ‚Hier hat man ja nie seine Ruhe'  
  
„Du weißt dass uns der Ausgang verboten ist" „Ja... Frau Oberlehrer" „Ich mache keine Scherze damit, Michelle. Du weißt nicht was da draußen los ist" „Genau deshalb will ich ja raus" „Du bleibst hier oder..." „Oder was?" „Ober ich melde es Professor Snape" „So? Frau Moralapostel will also petzen gehen – bitte, viel Spaß" „Michelle! Bleib sofort stehen"  
  
Damit zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab. Michelle wand sich bei dem Geräusch nur langsam um und breitete in einer fast spöttischen Geste die Arme aus. „Na los; verfluch mich – ich steh drauf"„Bleib hier", erwiderte Hermine nur mit einer nicht ganz so festen Stimme wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte, doch sie kam nicht dazu einen Fluch auszusprechen.  
  
Michelle seufzte tief, zückte dann ihren eigenen Zauberstab und mit einem gemurmelten: "Expelliarmus"hatte sie Hermines Zauberstab in der Hand. „So langsam geht ihr mir hier gewaltig auf die Nerven", fügte die Schwarzhaarige hinzu, steckte den Zauberstab der Anderen ein, die wie versteinert an einer Wand stand, nachdem sie unsanft gegen eben diese geprallt war, und ging mit raschen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu. Kurz bevor sie aus dem Schloss trat wand sie sich noch einmal zu Hermine um: „So bitte, jetzt kannst du melden" Nach Worten ringend starrte Hermine ihr hinterher und drehte sich dann schließlich um. „Es ist nur zu deinem Besten", murmelte sie leise, auf direktem Wege zu McGonagall.  
  
„Professor?" „Ms. Granger. Kann ich ihnen helfen?" „In der Tat! Michelle ist... also... sie.... sie ist einfach nach draußen gegangen um nachzusehen, weswegen uns der Ausgang verboten ist."  
  
Ein kaum merkliches Zurückzucken der Lehrerin, ließ die Braunhaarige die Stirn runzeln. War es wirklich so schlimm, was dort vor sich ging? „Meines Erachtens nach müssen wir sie zurückholen, Professor" „Ms. Granger, lassen sie das ganz unsere Sorge sein" „Aber...!" „Sie gehen in die große Halle" „Ja...", gab Hermine sich geschlagen, ließ die Schultern hängen und trottete zurück zu Ron und Harry.  
  
„Endlich Ruhe....", murmelte Michelle leise als sie den sanften Hang, der in Richtung Wald führte hinunter ging, allerdings stockte sie als sie etwas zwischen den Bäumen aufblitzen sah. Unmerklich beschleunigte die Schwarzhaarige ihre Schritte direkt in Richtung des Waldes und auf das blitzende Etwas zu, doch kaum in die Dunkelheit des verbotenen Waldes eingetaucht, legte sich plötzlich eine leichenkalte Hand über ihren Mund während zwei andere Hände ihr die Arme auf den Rücken drehten um somit eine Gegenwehr zu verhindern. Erschrocken riss Michelle die Augen auf und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch alles was sie sah, waren Schatten, die umherhuschten und ein paar rotleuchtende Augen, die sie eindringlich musterten. Wer zum Teufel war das und vor allem was wollten sie von ihr?! 


End file.
